How Kurt and Blaine First Get Together
by sydg813
Summary: Kurt goes home with Blaine after school one day and they lose track of time. The next thing they now Kurt has to leave, and Blaine doesn't want him to. Then, they song about it. Kurt discovers Blaine's feelings for him are the same Kurt has for Blaine.


**A/N: So, this was intended to be one of the fics that you write in the length of the song, but that wasn't working out. I wrote it, because today is Christmas, so when I was in the car on the drive to and from my cousins house, I thought it would only be fit to listen to some Christmas music. So I put on the Glee Christmas album on my iPod, and I listen to this song at least three time straight three different times. So, naturally, this song is now stuck in my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OW THE SONG "Baby It's Cold Outside" OR THE SHOW "Glee". But, luckily for me, I own a copy of both! My mom got me the first season on DVD, and the Christmas album on CD (even though I had it on my iPod already, it's still nice to own the actual CD). I love my mom! :)**

As Kurt Hummel got off of the couch in Blaine Martin's house, he looked over at the window. As he looked outside, he saw that the ground was covered in snow, as there was a storm outside that had started while he was talking to his crush, who he _really_ wanted to move further with. _If only Blaine felt the same way about me._

"Come on Kurt, why don't you stay awhile longer?"

"I really can't stay-" Kurt began.

"But baby, it's cold outside," Kurt's heart whirled, but just because Blaine called him "baby", that didn't mean he likes him. Did it?

"I've got to go away," It was true, sadly. Kurt would love to stay, but his father was expecting him home in 30 minuets, and Blaine lived an hour away. Kurt had gotten so distracted by Blaine, they had lost track of time.

"I've got to go away," His family was coming over, and they were not people you would want not mess with.

"But, baby its cold outside." There he went making Kurt's heart flutter again.

"This evening has been-"

"Been hoping that you drop in," did he mean it the way Kurt hoped he meant it, or was it just that they didn't get to hang out after school a lot anymore?

"Very nice," Kurt finished.

"I'll hold your hands, there just like ice" Blaine's hands felt so good on his, and now he REALLY wished he didn't have to go.

"Carole will start to worry,"

"Beautiful whats your hurry?"

_Oh, _Kurt thought delighted. Maybe Blaine did like him as more than friends.

"And father will be pacing the floor," Now, as they spoke, since their voices went together so well together, they started to sing.

"Listen to the fireplace roar!"

_It does sound very nice_, Kurt realized.

"So really I'd better scurry," he sang as he did a little dance around his crush.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry," Kurt's heart leapt again.

"Well maybe just half a drink more," Kurt replied, because he realized he was already late.

"Put some records on while I pour," Kurt did love Blaine's record player, and he realized this was Blaine's attempt to make him stay longer.

"The neighbors might think-" Kurt realized if he stayed any later then he would be snowed in and _forced _to stay the night at Blaine's house.

_Well, we can't have that_, Kurt thought with a smile.

"Baby it's bad out there," Kurt realized if Blaine didn't stop calling him "baby" and "beautiful", then he would pounce and kiss him, whether Blaine liked it or not.

"Say, what's in this drink?" Kurt began to become suspicious of Blaine's attempts.

"No cabs to be had out there," Blaine had brought Kurt home with him from Dalton.

"I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight now," This was Blaine's last chance

"-to break the spell," The spell of falling under Blaine's charm that is.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell," Now Kurt realized that Blaine was doing this on purpose, as if to provoke him.

_Alright,_ Kurt thought, _he'll see if he calls me that again_.

"I ought to say No No sir" He wasn't kidding. Blaine should no that you _never _mess with Kurt's hair and come out the same as before.

"Mind if I move in closer?" No, Kurt didn't mind at all. In fact, he was _thrilled_ when Blaine scooted closer to him, as they were once again on the couch.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," He would lie, he did try to break Blaine's charm. It was just to much. He was Blaine Martin after all. At one point or another all of the single gay (and occasional straight) guy at Dalton fell for him. It just seemed that Kurt was falling faster, and harder.

"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?" Oh Blaine could be such a boy sometimes. But, at least Kurt was 95% positive that Blaine returned his more than platonic feelings.

"I really can't stay,"

"But baby don't hold out," Alright Blaine was going to get it. Maybe not at this moment, but _defiantly_ before Kurt left.

"Aw but it's cold outside" Kurt sang at the same time Blaine song "But baby it's cold outside,"

Kurt took this time when they were both calming as his chance to pounce on Blaine.

Little did he know that Blaine was planning the same thing.

They both leaned in for a kiss. Kurt's heart whirled, but he decided to play with Blaine.

Just before their lips could meet, he quickly leaned away, and sang "I simply must go,"

Blaine, who now looked slightly defeated, but still determined replied by singing back "But baby it's cold outside,"

Kurt, who could barely contain himself any longer sang, "The answer is no," He wasn't sure if he meant it to staying, or to the kiss, but in his mind he knew that the answer to both was yes. He wanted to kiss Blaine so badly, and it had by this point snowed so badly that there was now know way he would be able to leave. But, he wouldn't let Blaine know that.

"But baby its cold outside," Blaine almost begged him to stay.

"This welcome has been-"

"How lucky that you dropped in,"

"-so nice and warm." He didn't mean nice and warm because of the time spent with Blaine and the fireplace that they were sitting in front of. He meant nice because he realized Blaine's feelings for him, and warm because of the close proximity that they were in, they often bumped into each other, and Blaine was very warm.

"Look out the window at that storm!" Kurt didn't take his gaze off Blaine's almost puppy-dog expression, for he found it amusing, and he had already saw the storm. But, he wasn't through playing with Blaine.

"My cousin will be suspicious," The cousin that was coming over was very nosey.

"Gosh your lips look delicious," It took everything inside of Kurt for him not to pounce on Blaine.

"My brother will be at the door." Finn would, in fact be waiting for him very soon.

"Waves upon a tropical storm." Kurt had no idea where Blaine had gotten that from.

"My maiden Aunt's mind is vicious," She was, and Kurt was not looking forward to dealing with her.

"Oooo, your lips are delicious," Kurt could know imagine Blaine's lips upon his, and had to hold onto the couch so he wouldn't jump onto Blaine.

"Well maybe just a record more,"

"Never such a blizzard before!"

I've got to get home," He really did. I n fact, his dad would be getting worried very soon.

"But baby you'll freeze out there," He knew what Blaine was trying to do, but it was true. The jacket Kurt had was only his Dalton blazer.

"Say lend me a coat," He needed away around Blaine's attempts if he wanted to "win" this, even thought he knew he was snowed in.

"It's up to your knees out there," The snow had been coming down alarmingly fast, and most likely was, up to Kurt's knees.

"You've really been grand,"

"I thrill when you touch my hand," Know Blaine was practically shouting his feelings for Kurt.

"But, don't you see?"

"How can you do this thing to me?"

_With great pleasure and joy, _Kurt thought.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," It was true. As soon as Wes and David knew, all of Dalton, including some of the staff, would know within an hour.

"Think of my life long sorrow," Did Blaine _love_ kurt the way Kurt loved him? Sure Kurt know knew that he liked him, but _love_ him?

"At least there will be plenty implied,"

"If you caught pneumonia and died-" It was Kurt's turn to cut off Blaine.

"I really can't stay,"

"Get over that old doubt,"

"Oooo, but baby it's cold outside." Blaine sang in time with Kurt's "Aw, but it's cold outside."

Then, they lounged at each other, and kissed. It was the best kiss Kurt had ever had, and not just because his only other kisses had been with Brittany and Karpfosky. When they pulled away, they quickly regained their breath, and went back for more.

"Wait," Kurt said after they broke apart for air again.

"Yeah," Blaine said.

"I should let my dad know that I can't make it home," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you should," Blaine said as he went up to Kurt and started kissing his neck, but was very disappointed when Kurt told him to stop so he could talk to his dad without making him suspicious.

As soon as Kurt hung up, Blaine was back on Kurt.

_This,_ Kurt thought, _is going to be one fun night._

**A/N: Please review, it is much appreciated!**


End file.
